vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell/Transcript
Previously on The Vampire Diaries :STEFAN: If this disrupts your psychic ability, then why is Damon still your puppet? :SYBIL: I gave him a look at what awaits him, and even that was enough to make him flip his humanity switch. Damon believes in hell. :STEFAN: We have to put him down. That's the only way that we can protect ourselves. :DAMON: I saw the truth. Feelings make you weak. I'm all yours. :BONNIE: I'm not leaving until you turn your humanity back on. I'd rather burn alive than abandon you. :ENZO: Bonnie, wake up. :BONNIE: You came back to me. You're okay now. And you're stuck with me forever. :STEFAN: Who's Cade? :SYBIL: You want to save your brother? All you have to do is kill the devil. My sister, she made a deal with Cade. We feast on the flesh to keep us beautiful, and he collects the souls of the wicked. :JOSIE & LIZZIE: Incendia. :SELINE: I think you're ready. :JOSIE: For what? :SELINE: It's a surprise. :ALARIC: Seline. :CAROLINE: The nanny. :MATT: Caroline, you need to get home now. :CAROLINE: :ALARIC: Girls! :CAROLINE: Josie? Forbes House (Alaric's Residence) :DETECTIVE: When was the last time you saw the nanny? :ALARIC: Here. She offered to watch the girls for me. We spoke by phone a few hours ago. She was getting ready to put the girls to bed. :CAROLINE: I have these. I don't know which ones you want to use. shows pictures of the twins with Seline on her cellphone to the detective. :CAROLINE: This is them. And, uh, this is Sybil, the woman who we believe is with Seline. :DETECTIVE: How do you know they're traveling together? :CAROLINE: It's a hunch. Sybil is Seline's sorta sister. :DETECTIVE: "Sorta" sister? :CAROLINE: Look, it doesn't matter. Are you gonna disseminate these photos or what? Oakwood Diner and Forbes House (Alaric's Residence) cellphone is ringing. Alaric is calling. :SELINE: Hi, Alaric. :ALARIC: Seline. Where are they? :SELINE: They're safe with me. :ALARIC: Let me speak to them. :SELINE: I'm sorry, I can't do that. :ALARIC: Bring them back, please. :SELINE: Can't do that either. :ALARIC: Why? :SELINE: Your girls are very special, Ric. You've always known that. Special girls have special needs. The less you know, the better. Just know that I am saving them from a lifetime of pain. :ALARIC: You're right. The less I know, the better. But I'll tell you, I could give a damn about your plans, because they're never gonna happen. I'm gonna find you... and I'm gonna kill you. No discussions, no last-minute pleas for my sympathy. You have been in my home with me. And somehow, in all your scheming, you've missed just how far I'm willing to go to protect my children. I'm not coming for you. I'm coming for them. But the longer you run, the more I'm gonna hurt you. hangs up. Oakwood Diner twins and Seline are sitting at a table, eating. The door's bell tinkles. Sybil and Damon appear, arm in arm. :SYBIL: Hey, sissy. :SELINE: Sybil? :SYBIL: Quite the family reunion you've sprung on us. :DAMON: (to the twins) Hey, little munchkins. Remember me? Title Card Bonnie Bennett's House and Enzo are lying in Bonnie's bed. :BONNIE: You have no idea how much I missed you. :ENZO: I'm beginning to get the picture. Three months of pushing you back into the darkest corners of my brain. Cheerleader fantasies aside, you're much better in person. :BONNIE: Don't you forget it. (They kiss. Bonnie gets up and gets dressed.) :ENZO: I'm famished. Surely there's a granola bar tucked away in this shrine to your adolescence. :BONNIE: Oh, admit it, you find my high school bedroom sexy. laughs, Bonnie's phone is beeping. :BONNIE: I'm blowing up. They're all from Caroline. cell phone rings. He shows his phone to her, Damon is calling. :ENZO: You're sure Stefan put him down? :BONNIE: Not so sure anymore. :ENZO: (answers the phone) Damon? siren song echoes, Enzo grunts. :BONNIE: Enzo! (Bonnie walks across the bed and runs to him.) Enzo? Enzo! Enzo. Enzo! Forbes House :STEFAN: Hey. I compelled the sheriff to make this case a priority. Should bypass some red tape. Where to first? :CAROLINE: That's a question for Alaric. :STEFAN: He's on the phone with Matt. attempts to take Caroline's luggage. :STEFAN: I'll go put this in the car. :CAROLINE: No. Stop. You're not coming. :STEFAN: What? :CAROLINE: Ric and I can handle it from here. And if you really want to help, then just stay with Matt and work with the police. :STEFAN: Caroline, you can't be serious. The twins have been abducted by two sirens, and you expect me to just hang back? :CAROLINE: Damon is with them. :STEFAN: Right. Which is exactly why I should come with you. :CAROLINE: Let me be perfectly clear, Stefan. If Damon gets in between me and my girls, I am going to kill him. So no, you cannot come with me. takes her ring off and gives it back to a perplexed-Stefan. :CAROLINE: Just don't say anything. Just listen. Until this is all over, there is no us. There's only me and my kids and their father. They're all depending on me. I can't afford any distractions or compromises, especially when it comes to your brother. :ALARIC: Matt has a, uh... a partial trace on Seline's cell. They're near Oakwood. :CAROLINE: Let's go. and Alaric leave the house, leaving Stefan alone. Oakwood Diner :SYBIL: Mm-mm. Mm-mm-mm. Bacon makes a good case for the existence of God. :SELINE: What are you staring at? :DAMON: How do you go from island cannibal to naughty Mary Poppins? :SELINE: And who are you? Because from where I'm sitting, you look like a sad lap dog under the thrall of a psychopath. :SYBIL: Um, pot, kettle, sissy. And for all you know, the last 200-plus years that I spent in that vault has changed me for the better. Maybe I'm a reformed woman. :DAMON: She isn't. :SYBIL: Still, I had a lot of time in that vault to think and rot, and wonder what happened to my dear Seline, who escaped, when was it, in 1883, that you slipped through the clutches of that idiot, Dalton St. John? :SELINE: The Armory was hunting me. I had to disappear, and then I had to blend in. :SYBIL: Oh, you blended in all right. With your French manicure and your preppy sneakers and your voice so American. Mm-hmm, I can see how hard you were working to rescue me. :SELINE: I was trying to find a way to free you, Sybil. Not just from the vault. From everything. And I was finally on the verge, until you broke out and blew my cover. :SYBIL: Oh, I'm sorry. Did my freedom ruin your idiotic plan for these two children? :DAMON: I'm sorry, I'm missing something here. How does an evil siren scheme, centuries in the making, involve three-year-olds? :SELINE: They're freaks of nature. Siphon twins who share a psychic link. :SYBIL: We weren't much older when we met the devil. It's obvious, isn't it? She wants to offer them to Cade. The Armory :STEFAN: Shouldn't there be more chatter from your cop friends? :MATT: I'm not exactly in the loop anymore, but don't worry, tips are about to start flying. :STEFAN: Where the hell are they going? :MATT: You tell me. He's your brother. :BONNIE: I need help. :ENZO: (painful groans) It was Sybil. She sang. She--she-she's wormed her way back into my head. God, the pain is moving, and it feels like I'm being cut open. :BONNIE: Can you see her? Can you talk to her? :ENZO: No. :STEFAN: Sybil told me she was able to manipulate Damon by invading his subconscious. If you can't see or feel her, she must be in yours. :ENZO: Funny. Because consciously and subconsciously, I want to rip her bloody head off! :BONNIE: You can get inside his head. Right? Like you've done with mine? :STEFAN: I don't know, I've never gone deeper than the surface. :ENZO: Congrats, mate. You're about to have a tour of some very dark places. Enzo's Subconscious screaming echoes throughout an operating room, where Sybil is dissembling him. :SYBIL: I gotta say, you're a man with a lot of guts. :ENZO: (screaming continues) Why are you doing this? :SYBIL: It's simple. I'm punishing you. Nobody escapes me. Not ever. Bend you to my will with one hand, while I eat greasy diner food with the other. :ENZO: I won't go back to being your lackey. :SYBIL: Fine by me. I'm not here to win you back. I'm just here for the screams. screams as she stabs a scalpel blade into his eye. Stefan is forced out of Enzo's mind as he succumbs to the pain. :BONNIE: What did you see? :STEFAN: Matt, I need you to pull up a list of all the diners in Oakwood. :MATT: Why? :STEFAN: Because Sybil's at one of them, and she has no idea that we're onto her. Oakwood Diner :DAMON: Child sacrifice is a little hardcore, don't you think? :WAITRESS: Let me top that off for ya. :SELINE: I'm not sacrificing them. I am presenting them to Cade.Offering them as our replacements. Obviously not right away. I didn't plan on having my cover broken three months into the job. :SYBIL: This is ridiculous. :DAMON: Shh. Hang on. Rewind. Replacements? :SELINE: If Cade accepts Lizzie and Josie as his new missionaries, Sybil and I are free. And I finally will have atoned for what I did to you on that island. the phones in the diner begin ringing. Sybil picks up Damon's phone. :DAMON: What are you doing with my phone? :SYBIL: What's an AMBER Alert? :DAMON: A gift of modern technology. And proof that Auntie Seline's plan needs a little tweaking. :SELINE: Girls, wake up. :SYBIL: Ooh. Looks like you have a lot of work to do. begins to use her Siren call to control the diner patrons Alaric's Car :CAROLINE: Take the next right, the diner will be a mile ahead on your left. :ALARIC: And if it's a dead end like the last three? :CAROLINE: Then... I don't know, Ric. But Stefan will find them. Somehow. :ALARIC: Yeah, well, if you were sure of that he'd be driving and not me. And you'd still be wearing his ring. :CAROLINE: Turn there. and Alaric arrive at the diner though Seline, the twins, Sybil and Damon, along with the entire diner of patrons are gone. The Armory is coughing up blood. Stefan's phone rings. :Stefan: Tell me you found them. :ALARIC: No, but they were just here, so, whatever you're doing with Enzo, it's working. :STEFAN: Look, Sybil is mentally torturing him and I think my prying around his head is making it worse. :ALARIC: I don't care. :STEFAN: Ric... :ALARIC: I'm serious, Stefan. Enzo's the best chance I have at getting my kids back, so if you have to turn his brain into oatmeal, that's what you do, understood? :STEFAN: Let me talk to Caroline. shakes her head no. :ALARIC: Now's not a good time. :STEFAN: Just make sure she knows I'm doing everything I can. :ALARIC: Yeah, well, do more. Seline's Car :DAMON: Here's what I don't get. Why would Cade want the wonder twins instead of you? Hmm? 'Cause their little faces don't scream Grim Reaper to me. :SELINE: I've spent almost a century searching for the right offering. Trust me, they're perfect. :DAMON: They're toddlers. I could've done better in a half an hour on Craigslist. :SELINE: Their age is actually a plus. In order to serve Cade, you have to meet certain criteria. :SYBIL: Blah blah blah. Damon, turn the radio on. :DAMON: One minute. Promise. is shocked that he denied her :DAMON: Criteria? :SELINE: Well, like me and my obnoxious sister, Cade's missionaries must be supernatural. They have to serve him of their own free will. Two siphons. Two young, impressionable minds. And they trust me more and more every day. I can convince them that this is something that they want. And if Cade accepts the deal, then... we're in the clear. From him. From hell. Forever. :DAMON: Wow. All this time, I thought hell was a one-way ticket. :SELINE: It is. Unless you find exactly the right carrots to dangle. :SYBIL: Looks like your little plan has hit a roadblock. Literally. :SELINE: Shut up and let me handle this. :LIZZIE: Are we there yet? :DAMON: Oh, great, this should be interesting. :SELINE: It's okay, Lizzie. Be a good girl and go back to sleep. Hello, Officer. Is everything okay? :OFFICER: We have an AMBER Alert out for two missing children. Mind if I take a look inside? :SELINE: Sure thing. Go right ahead. uses her Siren call to control what the office see as he opens the backdoor of the car. Sybil and Lizzie have vanished. :OFFICER: Thanks for your time. Sorry to bother you folks. :Lizzie: I don't want to sleep anymore. begins to siphon magic from Sybil and Seline's mental control is lost. :OFFICER: What the hell... attacks him with her siphoned hand, claws protruding out at the tips. White Cedar Motel :SYBIL: Looks like someone's taking charge. :SELINE: Why are we stopping here? :DAMON: Because I have been with you for roughly five hours, and in that time you've almost been captured by the bumbling human authorities, not once... twice. On the plus side, I'm happy to see that there's some wiggle room in this arrangement of eternal servitude. (he claps) So, let's do this. Hmm? :SELINE: Do what? :DAMON: Call the big man. Tell me exactly what we need to do to summon him up and then let's get to it. :SELINE: (chuckling) I'm not telling you. :SYBIL: A body of water, a couple of human bodies... :SELINE: Sybil. :DAMON: Perfect. Look at this. We have a pool, we have some residents... ah, and-and look, free HBO. :SELINE: Are you dense? This is a long game. Those girls won't be ready for at least a decade. :DAMON: No reason we can't get started on approvals. :SELINE: I'm not doing this. :DAMON: Oh, yes, you are. You know why? Because you want to get out of hell as much as I do. And with a little help, I have a way that we can all win. A plan, a good one. Get the kids out of the car seats. Let's go summon the devil. The Armory :BONNIE: What are we gonna do? We have to help him. :STEFAN: I can go inside his mind again but I don't know if that's a good idea. :BONNIE: Do it. Just be careful. is talking to Alaric on the phone. Alaric is on the side of the road where Sybil murdered the officer that stopped them earlier. :MATT: A state cop called in the minivan's plates from that location. :ALARIC: They were here. :CAROLINE: What did they do to him? :ALARIC: You don't want to know. What about Enzo? :MATT: Nothing yet. He's unconscious. Stefan's still trying. is over come with anger and smashes the car glass window. :ALARIC: She's been right in front of me the whole time. I-I should've noticed something. I-I should've felt something! :CAROLINE: We'll find them, okay? We will. Nothing else matters. We will find them. :SYBIL: These people have no idea they're all about to die horribly. White Cedar Motel and Enzo's Subconscious :DAMON: They're not exactly the shining stars of society. :SYBIL: You should know, if Cade feels used or disrespected, there's no telling what he might do. :DAMON: I'll tread lightly. Seline said you had to consent to be Cade's missionary. But that's not what your story sounds like. :SYBIL: I was dead. But even in death, Cade's psychic power reached into my soul and heard my screams for life. No one wants to die. In that moment, you'll agree to anything, even slavery in hell. :DAMON: Oh, well, that's good to know. Because I have a deal of my own in mind, and I'm gonna need your help to pull it off. :SYBIL: Go on. I can multi-task. is still psychically torturing Enzo; he is yelling as she continues to slice into him. :ENZO: Where are the children? Tell me, and you can do whatever you want with me, I don't care. :SYBIL: I'm already doing what I want with you. continues yelling, as his real body is deteriorating. :SYBIL: You're dying, Enzo. picks up a metallic drill metallic, though Stefan finally decides to intervene and stops her. :SYBIL: There you are. I was wondering when you'd shift from creeper to participant. :STEFAN: Where are the twins? :SYBIL: (she chuckles) I'll make you a deal. You come alone and I'll let Enzo live. :ENZO: No, mate. You can't trust her. :SYBIL: He's right. But you're still gonna come. Alone. Damon and I have an offer you won't be able to refuse. :MATT: I gave Ric and Caroline the address to the motel. They're on their way there now. :BONNIE: Good. :MATT: When was the last time you ate something? :BONNIE: I couldn't eat if I wanted to. I love him so much. And I'm terrified of losing him. :MATT: You won't. Think about it. That siren absolutely erased Damon. She found whatever was good inside him and crushed it. Then she tried doing the same thing to Enzo and he fought back. Survived and escaped. :BONNIE: Not so sure he escaped. :MATT: He will. He's a tough b*st*rd. :ENZO: I'm not sure which one of you to kiss first. final wakes up. Him and Bonnie embrace and share a kiss. Abandoned Motel :ALARIC: Yeah, we're here. :MATT: Is Stefan there? :ALARIC: No. Something doesn't seem right. :MATT: What is it? :CAROLINE: Where are the girls? Matt? Nobody's here. Where are they? Where's Stefan? arrives at White Cedar Motel. Stefan's phone is ringing; Caroline is calling. :STEFAN: I'm sorry. :CAROLINE: You have no right to cut me out of this. They are my kids. :STEFAN: And you're going to be my wife and Ric is my friend and Damon is my brother. I have a chance to fix this for all of us, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. :ALARIC: What is it? What's happening? :CAROLINE: Let's go. :ALARIC: Go? Where? :CAROLINE: I don't know where, I just need to do something. :ALARIC: Caroline, if something happens to those girls.. :CAROLINE: I know. :ALARIC: Look, they shouldn't be living this life. :CAROLINE: I know! :ALARIC: You know, when we get them back, I'm taking them away. As far away from all of you as possible. :CAROLINE: But all of.. I'm sorry, what? :ALARIC: Darkness follows vampires everywhere you go, that's what you attract! :CAROLINE: Take a breath, Ric. You can't blame this on me! :ALARIC: WHY NOT, Caroline?! My kids should've never been involved in this.. :CAROLINE: OUR kids. :ALARIC: MY kids! They're mine, Caroline. Mine and Jo's. gets into the car. White Cedar Motel Pool :SELINE: All right girls, just like I taught you. Now, hold my hands and concentrate. (Seline chants.) Now girls! :TWINS: Incendia. :DAMON: Stefan should be here by now. :SYBIL: He's here. :DAMON: Well, were you gonna tell me? :SYBIL: Your precious reunion can wait. I need Stefan to know how serious this is. :DAMON: What did you do? :SYBIL: Set up a little welcoming committee. (Sybil smirks.) of the White Cedar Motel begin to attack Stefan; staking him in the back. :DAMON: Did you seriously siren every idiot in this rat trap to kill my brother? :SYBIL: Uh-huh. Do you have a problem with that? :DAMON: Well, the whole reason I wanted you to bring him here requires him to be alive. :SYBIL: Then go save him. But not until he's reminded of who he really is. I want him dark, vulnerable, actual blood on his hands. That's how Cade likes them best. is still fighting for his life, having another stake rammed into his back. :DAMON: Quite the moral dilemma. What's it gonna be, brother? You gonna take the high road or the low? :STEFAN: Don't do this, Damon. :DAMON: It's already done, man. Big boy's sirened to kill you, just like the rest of them. Somehow, you've managed not to kill any of 'em so far. Piece of advice, Stefan: "Kill him before he kills you." And another piece of advice: "Turn around. Now." is vocalizing her siren call :SYBIL: Oof, sis, you are way off-key. Maybe that's why Cade isn't answering. :SELINE: I should have left you on that island to rot. :SYBIL: Or maybe he's just not interested in anything you have to say. :CADE: On the contrary. Hello, Seline. Tell me, what brings me here? :DAMON: Come on, Stefan. Don't be so stubborn. (Stefan continues to groan as a man attempts to shove a stake in his heart.) Kill him already. :STEFAN: Why are you doing this? :DAMON: What's really important is why you're doing this. Want to save the twins? I can help you do that, man. But first things first. kills the man. :DAMON: Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark. On your soul. Don't worry, brother. I got a get out of hell free card right here in my pocket. :STEFAN: Where are the girls? I won't ask you again. :DAMON: I'll be happy to take you to 'em. Just need you to agree to a few terms first. :CADE: So... you want your freedom in exchange for these two sweet girls. :SYBIL: I told you he wouldn't go for it. :CADE: Actually, I'm intrigued. What do you think? :JOSIE: Seline says you're nice. :CADE: (he laughs) Well... I am, little one. (he chuckles) With time and guidance, there's no telling what you two can become. :SELINE: Cade, do we have a deal or not? :SYBIL: What if I can offer you a better one, here and now? :SELINE: What are you talking about? :SYBIL: Two brothers, two of history's most prolific killers, two powerful, immortal vampires. They'll be much more potent weapons for you than these helpless children. Seline and I are simply sirens. Trust me, you'll be trading up. :SELINE: Are you serious? There's no way... pool room's doors bangs open, Stefan barges in.) :STEFAN: I'll do it. Just let the girls go. White Cedar Motel (Outside) [Alaric and Caroline arrive at the right location and rush inside the Motel. Stefan is bringing the girls out from the back hallway. :JOSIE: Mommy! :LIZZIE: Daddy! :ALARIC: Hey, darling. Hey. Ooh. Oh, my gosh. Oh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, it's so good to see you. :CAROLINE: Thank you. It's so good to see you. Caroline: I missed you too. Bonnie Bennett's House :ENZO: I'm fine, luv. Really. :BONNIE: I know. I just fought so hard to get you back, and... here you are, still suffering for what Sybil put you through. I hope you know how much I appreciate how hard you fought to get back to me. :ENZO: That's what I do. It's what I'll always do. :BONNIE: How did you keep fighting so long after Damon broke? :ENZO: I was an orphan. Abused. Abandoned. Spent the better part of my life tortured by a man who stripped me of my identity. A century like that, you harden your heart and your mind till you're made of stone. :BONNIE: But... you're not. You're kind. And you are loving. :ENZO: Thanks to you. All those years, I kept a secret from the world. A shred of faith. See, I never believed that life... the universe, a higher power, whatever you want to call it, nothing... would allow me to suffer so much and then die... without knowing true love. It'd just be too cruel. And when I met you... my faith was rewarded. :BONNIE: So... basically, I'm an angel. :ENZO: Bonnie Bennett... to me, you're the whole damn world. The Armory's Infirmary :CAROLINE: They should be sleeping in their own beds. :ALARIC: I just want one of the doctors here to check them out first. We can take them home in the morning. Listen, uh... the things I said... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. :CAROLINE: You were right. Genetically, they are not mine. But I gave birth to them, I raised them, I loved them... and when they went missing, I felt like I was dying. So don't you ever throw that in my face again. :ALARIC: I won't. I was out of my mind... Caroline. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to protect... my own children. :CAROLINE: Yes, you do... because you were right about something else. Right now, wherever I go... darkness follows me. So you need to take them. Take them someplace safe... (Caroline begins sniffling) until this is all over. Take them away from me. The Armory (Outside) :CAROLINE: That wasn't fair, what I did... cutting you off like that. We're partners and we should be making decisions together. I love you, Stefan, so much. But I have a really bad feeling about what you had to do to get my daughters back, so if you could just tell me. Rip off the Band-Aid. I asked you to do whatever it took, so... what did it take? :STEFAN: I gave Damon what he promised me... an eternity of misery. :CAROLINE: What does that mean? :STEFAN: It means I surrendered my immortal soul to Cade. I have to serve him the way the sirens did. Deliver the darkest souls to hell so I don't end up there myself. :CAROLINE: No. No, there has to be... a way out of this. You promised me a June wedding. :STEFAN: I know. I know. I'm sorry. :CAROLINE: No, I don't accept that. You... are going to be waiting at the end of that aisle for me and we are going to start our lives together that day. :STEFAN: Our day is tomorrow. It's my last day. :CAROLINE: (crying) No. What? Why? :STEFAN: Because my one condition was that I get to spend my last 24 hours of freedom... with you. Restaurant :SELINE: You could've just told me about your little scheme with Damon. :SYBIL: Yeah, I could have... but, boy, was it fun watching you embarrass yourself in front of Cade. :SELINE: Whatever. I'm done. No more rituals, no more killing in his name. :SYBIL: No more free pass out of hell. Sorry, sissy, I checked the fine print. You're about to start making payments on your karmic debt. :SELINE: No, I'm supposed to be free of all that. That's the point of my deal. :SYBIL: You don't have a deal. You had a proposal, which Cade said no to when he accepted my better offer. :SELINE: You cut me out of the agreement? How could you do that to me? :SYBIL: Hmm... that is exactly what I spent 100 years thinking when you never showed up to rescue me. I am just... so glad that I could finally pay you back for leaving me to rot in the dark. :SELINE: But I was trying to make up for that by getting you released from Cade now. :SYBIL: Oh, I'm released, never fear. I negotiated for myself on the side. I stay immortal with my powers. :SELINE: What are you up to? :SYBIL: Let's just say... the game's not over yet. The Armory :MATT: Hey, I don't know what you want me to do with all this stuff. :ALARIC: Oh, that's okay, I'll take care of it. Thank you. :MATT: Yeah, no problem. :ALARIC: No, really, Matt... thank you. You know, sometimes... I think you're the only sane voice in this... parade of crazy that we call our lives. :MATT: It doesn't take a crazy person to want to kill someone for threatening their kids. :ALARIC: No, I suppose not. But still... :MATT: You know, even I have a threshold for how much pain I can watch my friends go through... how hard they have to fight. Sometimes it makes me want to fight back, you know? Bar :DAMON: A little help around here? Little, little help here, huh? gunshots can be heard as Damon is shot in the back. Matt is aiming a gun at him as he turns around. :DAMON: Donovan? Isn't it past your bedtime? gunshots can be heard as Alaric now stands behind him. :ALARIC: Thanks for showing up. I've been wanting to kill someone all day. fires another shot :ALARIC: I can't have my kids endangered anymore. And they will always be endangered as long as you're alive. :DAMON: Oh, your timing's hilarious, 'cause I just made the deal of a lifetime. Hopefully, a thousand lifetimes. :MATT: Hey! He's had enough, okay? Just finish him. :ALARIC: This is for Tyler. raises a stake in the air and plunges it deep into Damon's chest, striking his heart. Damon begins to desiccate as he dies. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight